


melancholy

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Melancholy.





	melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

She shines from across the table, the brightness of her clothes only rivaled by her smile.

“Kazuya-kun, it’s good to see you again.” Her voice is just as chipper, making his name sound like a melody. “It’s been too long.”

“It really has,” he agrees, focusing on the menu as he tries not to stare. They’ve been friends for over two years and he still can’t keep his eyes off her. “How have you been?”

“Good!” she answers enthusiastically. “Busy, you know. But I try to have fun no matter what I’m doing.”

It hasn’t been even thirty seconds and already she’s influencing him, the younger yet less jaded of the pair. Kame can’t remember the last time he had fun working; possibly it was with _her_.

“You look troubled,” Riisa observes with a pout, and it’s so cute that Kame wants to keep doing whatever he’s doing to keep it on her mouth. “Anything you want to talk about?”

He’s automatically shaking his head, never one to burden others with his negativity. It’s much better to be lifted by her complete lack thereof; besides, it’s not very attractive. “It was a long summer,” he says cryptically. “But it’s over now.”

Riisa’s face softens as she regards him with gentle eyes. “I’m glad. I’ve missed hanging out with you.”

“Me too,” Kame admits. “I’m sorry I’m not very good company today. I was going to cancel but-”

He stops abruptly as she reaches across the table for his hand. “Kazuya-kun,” she begins in a strong tone. “You never need to apologize for being human, especially with your friends. We can’t appreciate the good times if we don’t experience the bad ones, right?”

Those words marinate in Kame’s head as he thinks over the past couple months – hell, years. “How are you so smart, you’re barely twenty!” he snubs.

“I’m almost twenty-one!” she replies haughtily, then laughs. “My birthday is in a few weeks, you know.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Kame recalls guiltily. “This dinner is premature, then.”

Riisa’s smirk rivals any girl he’s ever known. “You can just take me out again.”

“I could.” Kame puts on his game face, drumming his fingers on the table like he’s impatient. “Is there anything in particular you want to do?”

She’s playing too, feigning thought while tapping her chin with one finger. “Well, I _don’t_ want to go out to dinner.” She looks around in disapproval. “This is nice and all, but it’s what adults do on dates and I refuse to grow up yet.”

The word ‘date’ has Kame faltering in his role. “I can cook,” he offers sheepishly. “My apartment isn’t very exciting but-”

“Ooh,” Riisa interrupts, her face lighting up. “Do you have any game systems? We can have a tournament!”

“I’m not usually home a lot…” Kame starts slowly.

“That’s okay, I can bring my own.” Riisa’s grin is infectious. “Purely for fun, of course. Unless you want to make a friendly bet.”

Kame makes a mental note to ask Taguchi for pointers in the meantime. “I’m looking forward to it,” he says, and he’s surprised to discover that he really means it. “Isn’t it kind of a boring way to celebrate your birthday, though?”

“Kazuya-kun,” Riisa says again, and Kame doesn’t think he could ever get tired of hearing her say his name. “Birthdays aren’t about what you do – it’s who you do them with!”

He’s about to argue that going out to dinner would be fine in that case, but the prospect of spending the day with her just lazing around his place is too tempting to chance losing with logic. He just nods in agreement, still amazed at how natural it is to smile for her.

It’s a lot easier when he doesn’t have to pretend.  



End file.
